Various embodiments of a vehicle seat are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved seat for a vehicle.
Known vehicle seats are constructed in varying sizes and shapes, and from different materials in order to influence the comfort, performance, and other characteristics of the seat.
One example of a known seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,447 which discloses a seat cushion constructed of cellular elastic material. The cellular elastic material of the seat cushion is divided into segments having different modulli of elasticity.
Another example of the known seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,320 which discloses a motorcycle seat having a shock-absorbing member layered with a urethane cushion member.